1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to carrier systems in general. In particular, this invention relates to golf bag systems. More in particular, this invention relates to golf bag systems which are used for classifying various objects contained therein. More in particular, this invention relates to golf bag systems which provide for a plurality of compartment areas within which specific items of use during the playing of a golf game are contained. Still further, this invention pertains to an improved golf bag system which includes a rotatable cover member having a plurality of door access members to provide access into particular portions of the golf bag system. Still further, this invention relates to an improved golf bag system which has a golf ball dispensing mechanism contained therein which may be accessed through a cover member. Still further, this invention pertains to an improved golf bag system which may be used as a golf caddy through retractable wheels mounted on a lower base surface. Still further, this invention pertains to an improved golf bag system which provides a total enclosure for items contained therein to insulate such from the external environment.
2. Prior Art
Golf bag carrier systems are well-known in the art. The best prior art known to the inventors include U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,111,248; 3,941,398; 3,172,681; 3,848,737; 3,996,983; 1,840,663; 3,503,518; 1,918,447; 2,520,226; 715,759; and, 2,003,733. Although various elements of golf club carrying systems are shown in the previously described U.S. Patents, none of these references provides for unique types of door opening mechanism mounted on a rotatable cover enclosing the golf bag carrying system. In the reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,248, such includes a club carrier having a golf club holder which rotates about an axis. However, such does not provide for the rotatable type covering system as is shown in the subject invention.
Other prior art Patents such as No. 3,941,398, although being directed to golf holding systems, are generally rectangular in contour which obviates the possibility of a rotatable cover member to allow alignment of a door member contained therein for access to a predetermined location for a golf club within a housing.
Other prior art golf systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,737 do provide for a cover for a particular golf set. However, such like prior art systems although providing an area or volume for storage, do not provide for the spring-loaded type of golf ball dispensing mechanisms, and further do not provide for the pair of door openings within the golf club set cover for access to both the golf balls and to the golf clubs.